What has Cas been watching?
by celeste301
Summary: So Dean's playing nursemaid and Cas decides he isn't dressed properly.  Written for Angelyn on her pre-birthday.  Dean in skimpy costumes ensues and Sam has to find himself a new fantasy.  No slash or overly naughty stuff, just an attepmt at the funny.


_So tomorrow is Angelyn's birthday and she's caught a cold :( so as my birthday present to her, I present protective Dean in revealing outfits, traumatized Sam and unintentially perverted Cas with intentions to cure. Onwards!_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANGELYN!_

_**What has Cas been watching?**_

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Come on Angie please?" begged Dean sitting on the bed next to her holding out the spoon full of foul smelling medicine.

"No, it smells gross." said Angie, pulling the blanket up to cover the bottom half of her face as she peeked out at Dean.

"Come on, it's not that bad." he said wiggling the spoon at her.

"If it's not that bad, you drink it." she replied keeping the blanket over her mouth so he couldn't make her drink it.

"Ok, I'll drink it. .. oh God that's foul." he groaned as he brought the spoon to his face and caught a whiff of the medicine.

"Ha, see!" she said triumphantly, chuckling at his disgusted expression.

"Dean, you are needed." said Cas as he popped into the room.

"Dude, I'm a bit busy playing nursemaid." said Dean as he poured the foul-smelling medicine back in the bottle and looked at the labels on the other bottles of medicine Sam had brought earlier. Angie caught sight of the confused expression on Cas' face as he tilted his head sideways and regarded Dean thoughtfully.

"You are wearing the wrong clothes to be a maid." said Cas. Dean looked up when he heard Angie burst out laughing, the blanket was off her face and she was laughing uncontrollably.

"What's so fun. .. WHAT THE HELL AM I WEARING!" yelled Dean as he looked down at himself. Angie started coughing, but she couldn't stop laughing, she alternated between the two as Dean pulled on the hem of the frilly, french maid outfit Cas had zapped him into. He stood up to grab the angel by the throat but sat back down quickly when he realised the outfit was too short to cover anything properly if he stood up. He felt something on his head and put his hand up to find the outfit was complete with a frilly black and white cap.

"What's going on in. .. " Sam trailed off as he looked at the sight in front of him. He had come into the room to tell Dean off for making so much noise but nothing in the world could have prepared him for the sight of his big, tough, older brother dressed as a french maid, complete with the featherduster tucked in his apron.

"He was not dressed properly." said Cas as he took in Sam's stunned look.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Dean, trying to pull the blanket away from Angie so he could cover himself, but she was too tangled in it for him to get a grip on it.

"I have seen how maids dress and you were not dressed appropriately. Did I do something wrong?" asked Cas as he looked at Dean with large, earnest eyes.

"Cas where did you see a maid dressed like this?" asked Dean curiously as he pulled the frilly cap off his head.

"There was a maid in the movie I saw. She was cleaning the kitchen with the poolboy while the pizza man disciplined the babysitter." said Cas.

"Great, I'm dressed like a maid from a freaking porno." grumbled Dean. "Give me back my clothes man."

"But Dean you said you were playing maid." said Cas in confusion.

"Nurse maid, not french maid." said Dean in exasperation.

"I understand." said Cas as he snapped his fingers again.

"Oh my God." gasped Angie before she doubled over on the bed, bouts of laughter wracking her body as she took in Dean's new outfit.

"Cas." growled Dean as he found himself dressed in a short, shiny, white nurses outfit, complete with thigh high white socks, red pockets and a red and white nurses cap.

"I think, I'm gonna go throw all the porn away now." said Sam with an amused grin as he backed out of the room slowly shaking his head, there went all his nurse fantasies. He would never be able to think of his favorite fantasy again without his brother's face popping up.

"Cas, give me back my clothes." growled Dean.

"No, I believe that if you are going to pretend to be something, you should at least dress the part." said Cas firmly before he popped out of the room. Dean looked at the spot where he had been in stunned suprise. He hadn't expected Cas to leave so suddenly. The sound of Angie's laughter filled the room and he turned to face her.

"You think this is funny?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"Freaking hilarious." she gasped out in between laughs mingled with coughs.

"I'll show you hilarious." he growled as he made to grab the blanket. Suddenly she began coughing uncontrollably. Dean noticed how pale she was and realised she still hadn't taken any medicine. He switched from irritated mode to protective mode so fast his head almost spun.

"Wait right there." he said as he dashed out of the room, grabbing his bag as he ran to the bathroom. Giving her an unintentional view of his perfect rear, making it quite obvious that he was wearing nothing under the tight-fitting nurses outfit.

"Daamn." breathed Angie as she watched him run.

He came back moments later wearing a pair of Jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Ok, we're gonna fix you right up this time." he said as he picked up a red bottle from the nightstand. Earlier when they'd realised she was sick, Sam had panicked and brought back at least 7 types of cold medicine. Dean picked up the one with pictures of cherries on it.

"Don't want yucky meds." she grumbled as she pulled the blanket over her face again.

"This one is cherry flavored." said Dean, holding out the box so she could see the label. She lowered the blanket cautiously as she peered at him.

"It doesn't look as evil as the last one." she said.

"It's totally yummy." said Dean as he took a swig from the bottle and smacked his lips, he never could resist anything cherry flavored.

"Ok, I trust you." she said, leaning forward and opening her mouth.

"That's my girl." said Dean as he fed her the spoonful of medicine. He put the spoon on the nightstand and scooted up on the bed next to her.

"You know, you could have kept the nurses outfit on." said Angie with a small pout as she looked him over.

"You'd like that wouldn't you." said Dean as he shook his head fondly and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her to sit next to him.

"mmmhmmm." she said, wrapping an arm around his waist as she looked up at him coyly.

"maybe later, I'll put on a little show for you." said Dean, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"I'll hold you to that." she said, laying her head on his shoulder as she yawned.

"Sleep now, we'll have some fun when you're better." whispered Dean as he kissed the top of her head. Dean felt himself grow drowsy and looked at the bottle. He groaned when he realised the medicine warned not to drive or operate heavy machinery after taking it. He shrugged and pulled a sleeping Angie closer to him as he felt himself doze off. He gazed down at her and suddenly didn't mind the drowsiness as long as he was with her. As soon as she was better, he fully intended to have lots and lots of the aforementioned fun.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_Yes, hot nurses are what I imagine would be Sam's fantasy seeing as he and Dean get injured so often and Jess was in a nurse costume for halloween_. ^_^


End file.
